A help with a date
by shiroauska8
Summary: After the incident with Obsidian. Everypony started to get used to Miedo living in Ponyvile. While things were peaceful, Mecha on the other hand has issues of his own and its up to Miedo and Rarity to help him with the Problem.
1. Photos

Chapter 1 photos

Miedo walked around the house thinking of plans. "What should I do today." She though. "Myabe I should-" but was cut off from bumping into Mecha carrying a bunch of papers. "Sorry." He said. "Didn't see you there."

"It's alright." She said. "and..." What she saw were a picture of Fluttershy. Mecha screamed like a girl and grabed it from her hoof. "What? Its just a photo?" Mecha was tried to explain. "Well..its...its...its not like that." Miedo looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. Mecha sighed. "Well..it goes like this. The first person you meet you become friends with You get to know each other. And then you discover that you really like them"

"So.. as in love?" She asked. Mecha nodded

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Well...its not that simple." He said. "Youd be lucky or you relationship with your friend will be destroyed."

Miedo then understood what he ment. "Well." She said. "I woulden't know how to fall in love but might know someone who can" Mecha was about to protest but was pulled by Miedo as they both left the house.

Raritys boutique

"Alright were here." She said as they entered to see Rarity. "Mecha, Miedo how are you?" She asked.

"Come on Mecha." Miedo said. "Tell her."

Mecha sighed. "Well...um..its complicated." Rarity looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean darling?"

"IM IN LOVE WITH FLUTTERSHY!" Mecha accedontly blurted out which made him blush in embaresment. "Well." Rarity said. "This is great news. Cangradulations."

"And this is where you come in." Miedo said. "Your going to help Mecha get together with Fluttershy." Rarity then smiled. "I will do all I can to help."

"Well I got to go." Miedo said as she was leaving. "I'm going to see if Spike needs any help." As Miedo left the room it was now Rarity and Mecha. "So where do we start?" Asked Mecha. "Well." Rarity said. "The real question is how long have you known Fluttershy?" Mecha though about it for a moment and smiled. "Two years." He said.

Rarity smiled. "Well I think your ready Dear."

"So how do I do it?" He asked. Rarity grinned. "Your going to practice it on me."

Surgercube Corner

2 minutes of practice later

"And that is how you go outon a date." Rarity said. After 2 minutes of practice Mecha got a headache. "Uh thanks Rarity." He said.

"Its a pleasure." She said as got out of her chair. "So. Are you ready to go on your first date?" she asked. Mecha nodded. "I am going to ask her out


	2. The date

Chapter 2 the date

Mechas house

Mecha was getting excited and yet at the same time nervous. He kept checking over and over again to make sure he was prepared. "So." Miedo said. "I presume that you asked her out?"

"Well..." Mecha said "Not exactly."

"How?" She asked.

4 hours earlier

Mecha walked around Ponyvile to think about what to say. "What do I say?" He thought. "And how am I going to say it?" As he walked around for a while until he bumped into Fluttershy. "Oh hello Mecha." She said with a smile

"Oh...uh...hi." Mecha said shaking. "How are you

"Im fine I just...had A lot on my mind." She responded as she blushed.

"Well...actually Have the same thing." He said.

"Well I was wondering." They both said the same thing and blushed hardly. "You...you First." Fluttershy said.

"You should go first." He said.

"Well I was wondering if..You'd like to go out with me?" She asked quietly. But Mecha couldn't hear. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was wondering if..You'd like to go out with me?" She repeated quietly. But Mecha still couldn't hear. "A little louder.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me!" She shouted then squeaked after realizing what she did. This time Mecha could hear it. "Oh I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No" but was cut off by Mecha. "Its OK. I was going to ask you the same thing." Fluttershy blushed as Mecha walked over and lifted her hoof with his two hooves. "And yes," Mecha said. "I'd like to go out with you." They both smiled at each other. "Meet me at Surgercube corner at 6:00." She said

"Ok." He replied. After they said their goodbyes they headed home to prepare.

The present

"So that's how it happened." Mecha finished as Miedo was surprised. "Well..This is some story..Well...good Luck on your date." She said as she opened the door for him to leave.

Surgercube corner

Mecha waited for a while in Surgercube corner starting to worry. "I hope she hasn't gotten herself into-"

"MECHA YOUR HERE!" his thought was cut off from a shout to his side. He turned to see Flutter shy running up to him. "I'm sorry." She panted. "Did I make you wait?" Mecha just smiled to see she was alright. "No its OK." Fluttershy smiled. "So what would you like to do."

"I'm not sure." He responded. "What would you like to do." Both of them didn't know what to do. Mecha thought quickly. "We could go to Clouds dale." Fluttershy though about it and nodded as they flew away.

Meanwhile in a bush

Rarity and Miedo were spying on the two ever since they started there date. "I can't believe you dragged me into this." Miedo grumbled.

"Hush darling." Rarity said. "I'm trying to see what their doing." As she peaked through the bushes she saw them fly away. "We need to hurry." She said "Miedo carry me."

"But your not crippled." Miedo said confused.

"What I mean by that is your flying me." Rarity explained. Miedo looked at her back wings and sighed. "I don't know Rarity but I don't think it can carry both of us."

"You never know when you try." Rarity said. Miedo sighed." Fine but I'm warning you." She carried Rarity under her shoulders and tried to fly. It worked but it wasn't easy. "The next time you ask me to stalk someone with you, Im saying no!" Miedo though as she tried to fly to a nearby cloud


	3. The results

Chapter 3 The results

As Mecha and Fluttershy flew up to Clouds dale they decided to take a walk while talking about their day, their life and what they did as they reached the end of Clouds dale. "By the way." Mecha said. "The reason why I wanted to come here, was to show you this." He pointed his hoof to crystal mountains near the sunset. "Wow." Fluttershy said. "Its so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Mecha said witch made her blush. As they sat down to watch Celestia lower the sun and Luna rising the moon, Luna made the crystal mountains sparkle. Fluttershy started to move near Mecha witch made him blush as she leaned her head next to him. "Mecha." She said as she looked into his eyes. "This has been the greatest day of my life with you around."

"You've also been the nicest mare Iv ever met." Mecha said as he leaned to her.

"So how about next Thursday?" She asked as she leaned closer to his face.

"Sound's like a plan." He answered as he leaned his head so that there lips would meet. There lips locked for a complete 30 seconds until they separated. They blushed really hard but smiled at each other as they flew down to Ponyvile.

Fluttershy's cottage

"Mecha I hade a great time." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "So did I." Mecha said. "Hope to see you on Thursday." She smiled as she closed her door.

Mechas house

"Miedo I'm home!" Mecha shouted. But there was no response. "Miedo?" He said as he walked up the stairs. He went in her room to only see that she was in bed. "Guess she must be exhausted from her work with Rarity." Mecha though as he pulled the covers and turned the lights of for her. "Good night Miedo." He whispered as he closed her door.

Raritys boutique

Rarity was back home as she thought to herself. "Now the only thing I can do is wish them good luck in the future." She checked on Sweetie Bell to see that she was asleep and kissed her on the four head as she walked to her room to get a well deserved rest.

The End

I know its kinda cheesy but this is my first time doing a romantic fanfic. So leave a review for what you think. Id really appreciate it

Miedo belongs to me

Mecha-Pony belong's to mechapony subscribe to him


End file.
